Reunion
by Your Imaginary Alien Friend
Summary: Omorose: sister, friend, enemy. A reunion of these three sorts take place. All the while, the XMen are trying to stop Chaleenstrome, a deadly to human chemical, to infect the air! Please RR! Post X2 OOCish, sadly. K plus for someone being shot! COMPLETE!
1. Flashback

Me: How are you guys? Thank you so much for coming to my fan fic. I hope you like it. Also, PLEASE no cussing in reviews, thank you.

_Italics_: A flashback, dream, or emphasis on a word

'Yada. . .' Professor X talking to his students with his mind

'Yada. . .' A thought

Normal: Normal or emphasis on a word in a dream or flashback

**Chapter One: Flashback**

_Over the mansion, a thunderstorm hovers, bringing rain and thunder (duh, it's a THUNDERstorm). The main doors are opened and Professor X was in his wheelchair entering the colossal building when he stopped. He turned around to find nothing there._

_"My dear, you mustn't be afraid," the old mutant said to air._

_"Afraid is not a word in my dictionary. I'm coming," someone answered pridefully._

_Out from behind a pillar, a chocolate-colored skin girl, about 17 or 18, came. The wind was whipping her pearl white hair (guess who), which was bringing rain onto her, but she didn't care. Her aqua eyes scanned the hallway for people. Fortunately, on her part, no one was there. She was wearing a baby blue long-sleeved button up shirt, which apparently wasn't hers. She was also wearing her native African skirt, the only thing she was wearing when Professor X found her (in the comic book, that's all she was wearing, a skirt). _

_They continued down the hall when a red-headed girl came around the corner. She looked a little younger than the African girl. She scanned her head to toe, then toe to head, until she finally blurted out sarcastically, "Where'd you get the white wig?"_

_"Jean! That's NO way to talk to Ororo!" Professor X exclaimed._

_Jean continued, "Ororo? A freakish name to match a freakish person!" Then, as if no punctuation, she apologized, "I'm so sorry! I'm tring to get out of the habit."_

_Professor X ordered, "Just, go get the others." Jean imediately dashed off, obeying command. Charles turned to what looked like a scorned girl, but she rapidly piped up. _

_As soon as she didn't look like she was about to cry, a boy exited one of the rooms. He looked a little older than Ororo. Professor X introduced, "Ororo this is Scott. Scott this is Ororo."_

_Scott, too, examined her, but he was doing so through a pair of shades._ _(He had not yet acquired his cool specs.) He finally said, "You look good in my shirt, it goes good with your eyes."_

_Instead of thanking him, she replied, "Do you want it back?" While saying this, shebegan to unbutton the very top button._

_"No! Uh, no, you can have it. I have a lot of other clothes. Don't worry, you can keep it,"Scott answered with a littlelaugh at the end. Ororo remembered that they had rules in the U.S., and once she realized this, she blushed, you may not have seen it, but you would notice it. You could tell that she wanted to cry because the rain pounded harder and harder. Of course, Scott did not yet know this, and Ororo was fine with only Professor X knowing._

Ororo lay on her bed, replaying her whole life. She didn't know why, but she felt that something wasn't right, besides the fact that Jean had diedthree months ago. 'Maybe, I'm trying to forget Jean," Ororo thought, "or maybe. . ."

Before Ororo can continue, something (more like someone) breaks her thoughts, 'Ororo! There's something urgent, you must come to the hallway outside Cerebro, I'll explain later.' In response, she darted up and out of her room. She broke into a run when she reached the hallway, but as she came to a corner that is outside Cerebro,she slowed to a walk and took a right to where Professor X,Scott and Logan stood waiting, and a little surprised at how prompt she was.

Ororo stretched out her arms as if she just woke up, and says 'sleepily', "What's the problem?"

Professor X smirked and told Ororo, 'I know you weren't sleeping, so don't pretend.' She just smiles back, playing innocent.

* * *

Me: I'm gonna end this here, after all, the chapter is called "Flashback" so that's what it's gonna be mainly about. So, yeah. Well, thanks for reading my chappie all the way through withoutstopping! I am very happy. Please, R and R! 


	2. Undercover

Me: Thank you for not getting bored with my first chappie and actually being interested enough to come to the second one. But I assure you, the future chappies will get better. I'm hoping you'll like this chappie, check the title, it says all you need to know. Once again, thank ya! (Also, this is my sorta first fan fic, I have another sorta first fan fic. They're sorta firsts because I started them on the same day. And I do accept flames.)

**Chapter Two: Undercover**

"What's so funny?" Logan asked after seeing Ororo smiling.

"Oh, nothing. I was just, nothing," she replied. "So, what are we here for?"

Professor X sighed before answering, "You see, there is a group of men that are dumping some sort of chemical into the water system. I'm not quite sure what it is,"

Logan cut in, "What do you mean you don't know what it is? Just go into one of the guy's heads!"

"I'd find that difficult when Magneto is the leader and they all have those helmets, just a little less noticeable," Professor X continued, "I do know where they are, and I need you three to go and check it out. Are you up to it Ororo? Logan and Scott already agreed."

Ororo stated, "I'm ready for anything."

"Well, then, what're we waiting for?" Scott questioned, "Let's get going!"

* * *

All three are in the X-Jet heading over to the location on the screen, which, annoyingly gets louder and louder as the get closer. When they're almost right above the general area, the noise (and light) goes crazy. Storm lands the plane softly and everyone exits the (awesome) aircraft. 

They crept around a large warehouse, and when they pretty much scaled the whole place, they found nothing. Cyclops suggested, "Maybe we should go back to the jet and see if we're in the right vicinity."

Wolverine retorted, "And go back to that shrieking nuisance, I don't think so. Let's just look for clues." Before anyone could answer, Wolverine was going around sniffing and listening intently. Then, after a bit, he looks considerably confused.

"What's up?" Cyclops asked.

"Music. It's under the warehouse,"Wolverine answered.

Storm teased, "Well it certainly can't be _above_ the warehouse, now could it?" Wolverine looked at Storm with a semi-frightening look then just laughed a little.

They all split off into different sections of the building to go and investigate. When they covered everything they could see, they started moving crates by lifting (by wind), smashing, or blasting. They continue to do so for hours until Storm declares, "Wolverine, Cyclops, this one won't budge! It's too heavy."

Both go over to check it out to see why Storm couldn't lift it, she would normally be able to. Wolverine bashed the top of the crate to find it empty, except for a keypad. Both Cyclops and Wolverine look at Storm, knowing that they can't destroy it, that would ruin the slightest chance of them having the element of surprise. Sighing, Storm's brown eyes (I'll explain about the eyes later) suddenly cloud over with a misty white, she then gives the keypad a slight zap to overload it. Right after she zapped it, the crate moved to the side showing them to stairs to where fog and lights, along with hip hop music are seen.

"Well, this is unexpected. Since when does Magneto have a club?" Storm asks, while motioning Wolverine to move the crate back over, that way no one would see them.

Cyclops suggests, "Maybe he needs the money for paychecks and then some extra for, whatever. I am pretty sure the last resort for Magneto would be stealing, so he's gonna earn it the sorta right way. Anyway, I'll go get your clothes Storm!" He dashes off with Storm sitting there waiting and Wolverine not quite following.

"I'm going into the club, and you have to blend in with your surroundings, right?" Storm answered to a question not needed to be asked. Wolverine nodded in understanding, kinda.

Right after, Cyclops comes running up with what looks like a shopping bag in his hand. He hands the bag to Storm whosummons the windwhich takes herthrough a sunroof. They both look up, but they can't see her (it helps that it's nighttime). After a minute or two,Storm lets the winds decrease, taking her down gracefully, until she is on the ground. She is in turquoise tube top with a black leather jacket on top. She also wore a black leather skirt that goes right above her knees to match. But, the thing that stood out the most was that she had a black wig that went down to her shoulders, with turquoise streaks.

Storm says partly to herself while trying to straighten out her clothes, "Man, I hate leather!" This apparently amused Cyclops and Wolverine because they laughed, (that's usually what people do when they're amused). Wolverine moved the crate back over so that you could see the staircase once more.

"You got your earpiece?" Cyclops inquired of Storm. She pointed to the, well, piece (of whatever it is) that was in her ear. "And I also have the communicating chip in my molar, now can I go?" Storm queried. Cyclops nodded and she was on her way down the stairs.

When she entered there was fog and lights, all which cause you to not see. She was relieved to see that she blended in quite well. She walked around talking to people to see if people knew about the club, who owned it, or a rumor about the chemicals. She was actually a little frightened when a guy asked her to dance with him, he looked like he was having a spaz attack (no offense to those who are reading this who might actually have spaz attacks). Anyway, getting off subject.

Storm arrived at a barin the club quite tired. The bartender, whom which Storm had already talked to, asked, "Would you like something?" Storm shook her head. She examined the bartender, he didn't look that trustworthy, she had some gut feeling about that. The bartender continued, "What's wrong? Come on. It can't be as bad as some other stories I've heard."

"If I told you then I'd be sunk," Storm said, regretting it a little bit, hoping she didn't let too much information out of those eight little words.

But that worry was soon confirmed. "You don't have to tell me Ms. Munroe. I understand most of it, after all, we're practically related," the bartender slyly stated, while purposefully letting his/her eyes glow yellow.

"_Mystique!_" Cyclops and Wolverine heard Storm say through the chip in her mouth.

Both shout into the communicator, "Storm? Are you there? STORM?" No reply, just static.

* * *

Me: Hi, sorry for stopping here, but I thought that if I write more, it'd get too much into the next chappie. But, what do ya think? Please RR! (Remember, please no cussing in reviews, thank you.) 


	3. Claustrophobia

Me: How are you! I'm so excited that you come to my THIRD chappie! Yeah : D Anyway, to sum it up, Mystique has Storm if you didn't catch my drift from the second chappie. **Reminder:** I do accept flames and please, in reviews, please no cussing or any indication of cussing, (and I might do that in every chappie, as annoying as it is. It's annoying to me too, sorry if I am bugging you with the constant reminder.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men (unfortunately), if I did, Storm would be in it more, maybe have her own movie! Well, enjoy the chappie!

**Chapter Three: Claustrophobia**

"Storm?" They said concerned as they didn't get a response.

Cyclops pointed out, "Well, we know this is definitely Magneto's place with Mystique there."

"What do we do now?" Wolverine asked.

In reply, Cyclops stated the obvious, "We go look for her! What else?" Wolverine sorta growled at Cyclops which made him speed up a little on his way to the jet.

**

* * *

**

"What is she doing here?" A familiar but not so nice voice asks fiercely.

"I caught her snooping around your club," an empty voice states. 'It has to be Magneto and Mystique,' Storm thought. She opened her eyes but Storm couldn't see. She wasn't in a box, she was just incapable of seeing.

Noticing this, Magneto scolds, "Ah, you're awake. Next time, why don't you ask to be invited before inviting yourself, you tend to be thrown out. Mystique gave you a shot in your neck, it'll blind you. The side effects are unfortunate, though, it's only temporary."

"Where are you taking me?" Storm boldly inquires of the enemies.

Magneto replies, "We're taking you to a lab in a deserted town. We're not gonna test you or anything, my dear. We're just gonna keep you locked up, that way you don't arouse any trouble. And speaking of which, we're there! Oh, I almost forgot, you'll have some company."

"Company?" Storm asks.

"Yes, we took some humans for testing, which will engage tomorrow. We're gonna test the Chaleenstrome, (A/N: it's the first word that popped in my head, nothin' fancy or anything), it's a chemical that I came up with. What it does is after a day in the city's water system, someone is bound to drink it, right? Well, it goes and speeds up the human body, but once everything speeds up, it'll drop all the way down, which will result in positive death. Fortunately, it doesn't harm mutants, which means that we will live in an evolved superior world, Storm! I'm on the verge of figuring out how it can go into a gas form so it can go world-wide, so once I do that, we'll know who the mutants are, because they'll be the only survivors," Magneto explained while having Mystique drag her into the lab. Storm just lets Mystique drag her to her destination, she was just in shock from _everything_: the club, Mystique, Magneto, Chaleenstrome, his devious plan to make the world a "better place", and the fact that she _knew_ that someone was out looking for her.

Mystique throws Storm into a very small room, only about six feet high and big enough for four people standing. Storm feels around the room, then gulps. She tries to break down the walls and door with wind, lightning, anything she had, (including herself). But nothing worked.

When her vision was restored, she looked around then couldn't take it. She then collapsed on the small area of ground.

* * *

"Don't we have some sort of trackingdevice on her or something she would have?" Wolverine asks. 

Cyclops replied, "Well, yea, but Magneto most likely took it out by now, I've been checking the readings and it says that she's near the moon. Which means he launched the deviceinto space." They're both in the jet trying to see if they can track her, but, both were so caught upthat they didn't think of Professor Xavier.

'Cyclops, Wolverine. Storm is in an abandoned town, I do believe. It's hard to track her at the moment,' Professor X briefs the two mutants. 'I think Magneto placed her in some sort of small cell thatstrangelywon't let me in just like his helmet. So, I'll give you the coordinates.' (A/N: I know, it's probably not accurate that a small containment cell won't let Charles in, but, I don't want them to find her right away.)

Once they recieve the coordinates they launch the jet and head out on their way to the abandoned town. As they're flying over to her location, they start talking (not fighting, talking).

"What'll happen, do ya think?" Wolverine gets the conversation going.

"I don't know, hopefully nothing harmful. . ." Cyclops answers.

After a long silence, Wolverine starts again, "What aren't ya telling me? What's wrong?"

Cyclops sighs then explains, "Professor X explained that she is in a small cell of some sort, and when he says small, he means _small_! And, well, Storm has extreme claustrophobia (she actually does), so I'm guessing the results won't be the best."

"Oh," was all Wolverine could say. "So, uh, how did ya first meet her?"

Cyclops laughs a little at their first encounter and starts to tell him, "When Professor X was bringing her in, she was wearing my shirt. . ."

"Your shirt?" Wolverine asks.

"Yea, she, well, uh. . .lost her other one. But that's pretty much how you meet everyone: Professor X brings them in, you say hi, and then you're acquainted. As simple as that. But I do remember quite vividly how my shirt brought out her blue eyes," Cyclops continued.

Wolverine interrupts, "I thought she had brown eyes."

"Well, she was picked on a lot for her name, and her hair, and also her eyes. She walked on with pride though until she burst. She got so angry and depressed at the same time that she caused a tornado to occur, and everyone was afraid of her for a while after that. But they idiotically kept on picking on her, so she got brown contacts and was going to change her hair black. She didn't end up dying her hair, because she didn't want to be ashamed of who she was, she wasn't, she just couldn't take it. Finally, instead of having the weather speak for her, she herself yelled at them, and they backed off. I was there when it happened, and I have to admit, it was pretty cool!" Cyclops goes on. "But, that was right after I was brought to the institute, myself."

As they land the plane Wolverine asks on more question (surprisingly Cylcops doesn't pop), "So you've been her friend for a long time?"

"Not just friend, but best friend, and we kinda run the institute together with Professor Xavier," Cyclops ends his (very long) explanation. "Well, ready to start searching?" Wolverine nods and they both exit the jet and split up to search the broken down buildings.

They both conclude that Storm is in the laboratory since it's the only one standing.

* * *

Storm still lay on the ground unconcious. Mystique stands there, looking at her victoriously, "It worked, Magneto. She is claustrophobic."

"Good, at least that'll prevent her from disruption like those lightning bolts. Thank for doing the research, Mystique," Magneto whispered, hoping not to wake up their sleeping "patient". He continues, "You know what to do once we launch the Chaleenstrome." Mystique nods and they both walk away.

* * *

Me: Thank you SO MUCH for coming to my third chappie! I hope you like'd it. Please tell me what you think about it through reviews, (please, please, please!) And also, (sorry for the constant annoying reminder) please no cussing or indication of cussing, thank you. And I do accept flames.


	4. Omorose

Me: Hi, how are ya? I'm doing fine thanks for asking. . .oh, you say you didn't ask? Whatever. xp Anyway, fourth chappie up! I hope you enjoy! And thank you reviewers, I appreciate it very much. And also thank you for the suggestion, I'll definitely keep description in mind. I hope you will like it, and PLEASE review! (You don't have to if you really don't want to, I'd just appreciate it.)

**Chapter Four: Omorose** (OH-muh-ROH-suh)

Wolverine and Cyclops start to enter the crumbly heliotrope (reddish-purplish) old builing, walking away from the dark abyss of night. When they enter, they are surprised greatly, for the inside was as clean as a whistle, while the outside looked like it would be a rat's nest. They continue down the spotless hallways until they hear what sounds like whimpering.

"Come on!" Cyclops commanded quietly. Wolverine listened to orders and they crept until they reached the source of the sound. They went around the corner and saw in the wall a petite room with a sheet of see through garnet light that blocked them from the bantam area.

"Storm!" Wolverine pointed to the unconscious beauty as he whispered. Cyclops attempted to blast the wall of red, completely disregarding any alarm. And once his crimson rays hit his target, a noise went off as loud as thunder. It blared so loud that it woke the ivory-haired woman.

As soon as she saw the enclosed area, she started to lose herself until she heard, "Storm, wake up! It's Cyclops, Wolverine's with me! Come on, wake up!" She dazily stood up, looking around to see if she could catch sight of any of her friends.

"Where are you? I only see walls," Storm shouted.

"We're on the other side of the red wall, if you see one!" Wolverine answered, a little impatient.

"I can see it, but it's solid," Storm stated, getting dizzier.

"Just, try an' touch it!" Wolverine ordered, growing more and more impatient each second.

She reach her hand out, but once she touched it she yelped, "OW!" She sucked it up and claimed while holding back any possible tears, "I am unable to go through it, I apologize." Cyclops and Wolverine both saw her hand, (the one she tried to touch the red wall with), and it was scalded.

Wolverine sighed and walked right through the garnet light and feeling like screaming once he got to the other end. His skin which was all practically asphalt black, was healing into his naturally sandy-tan skin color. He pointed out, "If you haven't noticed, the light goes up to down. So, just, come on!"

Storm confused, (and still woozy), just followed what he was doing. He bent himself half through the burning wall and motioned forher to crawl out as quickly as possible, and she did just that. Wolverine came back through, cringing a little bit, but he soon healed. As soon as Stormcould gain stability once again, she shot up andhuggedboth of them(at the same time, you know, how she has each of her armswrapped around each of their necks). "Thank you _so much_!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Wolverine pulled away, he wasn't in the mood for hugging, he wanted to get out of there before people find out where they were.

"What's taking them so long?" Wolverine inquired ragefully.

Storm answered, "I think they're waiting on the other side of the corner. . ."

"Then let's go up!" Cyclops whispered while blasting the ceiling tile above him. Storm lifted them one at a time, including her, into the ventilation system.

When they started to head one way, Storm cried out, "We can't! There's still people here! We have to get them out of here!" Wolverine sighed at her amount of justice. Cyclops had no problem with that as long as they could survive, he was fine. They both followed her until she stopped above a certain area. She looked through one of the open vents and pointed down. Wolverine's turn, he scratches up the vent and they hop down.

Only three humans were there, but, they all matter. Storm reassures the humans, "We're here to get you out,don't worry. Cyclops and Wolverine will take you out."The two other mutants stare at each other (they were still in the vents), and almost began to protest. Storm sent the three humans (one at a time) up the ventilation shafts.

"What are you doing, Storm? We're supposed to leave _with_ you!" Cyclops tells her.

"They're gonna have to chase somebody, so I want that to be me! They know for certain I'm here, I'll stall 'em! And no buts!" Storm explains. She fogs up the whole room andlet's a gust of wind push everyone further down the vents.

When Wolverine and Cyclops are able to sit upright in the condense area, they realize that the humans are just mere kids. "What is it with villians and kidnapping children?" Cyclops wonders aloud.

"What is it with women you know who say that they have to do what they have to do before they go, leaving you without protesting?" Wolverine asks him (referring to Jean). Cyclops shot Wolverine a dirty look and shouts, "She (Storm, duh) _will_ live, and when she comes out, we'll be outside with the X-Jet waiting for her!"

"Okay, okay. Just chill," Wolverine states, and they go on their way leading the teenagers out.

* * *

Storm stands in the containment cell and pushes the strongest wind she can against the glass, and she succeeds as it shatters out into the hallway. (Since it's the humans prison, it's not that thick. . .especially since they're just teens.) She walks out into the hallway and whistles a piercing whistle, "Over here, boys!" As soon as she hears the pitter patter of boots on slick tile, she starts to run away. 

She heads over to a staircase and looks up at the winding steps. She waits until the people can catch up, and once they see her, (and about to shoot her), she let's gusts of wind bring her up through the middle of it all, while evading bullets (that's talent there). Just for fun, Storm summons rain and let's it slick on down the stairs. She enjoyed hearing the grunts of people as they fell down the stairs. (Who wouldn't? I mean, it's okay if they're bad guys, they're bad.)

Storm opens the door that leaves the stairs behind to find the unstable roof. She starts to walk out and is about to fly off, when men behind her starts shooting, (about five people, not much). She once again uses her evasive action and dodges the metal pieces while running away from them. Then, one person sticks a metalic square on the back of her neck. This makes her dizzy for a second, but that's all the time the shooters need. Someone shot Storm in the shoulder and she fell down on the roof. This makes the roof start to collapse (she's not heavy, I'm just saying the _force_ of the fall was what made it go down). All the men start to head down the staircase not caring if Storm's still alive or not. She attempts to get the wind up under her and fly her down, and she got as far as above the building and about a yard away from it until she felt odd. The African girl felt like something wasn't permitting her to use her powers, and it wasn't the bullet, but before she could think anymore, she was falling next to the ten story building towards the dirt below her and some other object, she couldn't depict it in the ever black darkness. She closes her eyes and waits for it to be over.

Fortunately, the X-Jet was the "other object" and Cyclops saw her falling, "Wolverine, catch her!"

"But. . ." Wolverine started to disagree for some reason.

"Just catch her!" Cyclops demanded, knowing that if he caught her, he'd harm both him and Storm. So he pushed Wolverine up through a hatch in the (awesome) jet so he was on the roof just in time for Wolverine to catch her. Fortunately, despite disagreement, Wolverine was in a Catching-the-Beautiful-African-Woman-Named-Storm mood.

They were about second floor height so shegained speedthrough the eighty feet of falling, which causedWolverine to fall down, but it appeared that no one washarmed. . .from the fall anyway. He took her into the jet and set her down on the ground, but notquite gently. From the front, she appearedvery healthy, but on the back side was the injured area. Storm rolled over, showing the bullet in her shoulder andalso pointing out the odd piece on the back of her neck. "I. . .can't fly. . .I think it's. . .because of this," Storm said between gulps, for it was hard for her to stay awake with all the pain. Cyclops rapidly goes to the medical kit and grabs some bandages and wraps Storm's shoulder, which was bleeding a good amount.

"Ororo!" A voice whispered with worry, but it wasn't from the teenagers or from either Wolverine or Cyclops. Everyone looks around, a little spooked. Then, all of a sudden, the ship starts flying auto-pilot (A/N: It's not a ghost or anything like that, I promise, so, please keep reading). Wolverine shoots out his "knives" and slowly walks aroung the cockpit, seeing if the person will show theirself.

Wolverine all of a sudden stands still, he states, "I just felt something."

"What are you talking about?" Cyclops asked, and then, he too is freaked out, for he felt something also, like someone was there. (A/N: Remember it's not anything spiritistic.)

Storm all of a sudden, when it looked like she was gonna die, had enough energy to endure until they got to the institute.

She explains of what she knows, "That thing you feel has been around me ever since I can remember, it won't hurt you."

"Why would I hurt you?" The voice once again speaks. Cyclops and Wolverine back away slowly, despite them being masculine and gallant.

"Has it talked to you before?" Cyclops shakily questions.

"No," Storm answers straight.

"You may not remember me talking to you, but what about crying?" The voice once more talks. It continues, "Remember when you were six months old? I know you remember even though you were so young, that's when mom and dad died, that's when you became claustrophobic. That's when you thought you lost your sister. . ."

Wolverine and Cyclops look from where the voice came from to Storm who replies while sitting up painfully, "I never had a sister."

"You just don't remember having a sister. The only thing you remember is the bomb and the cries of mom and dad and the squeals of a baby that weren't your own. They were your sister's, and she's still alive," the voice intimated.

She continues the conversation with air, "Are you saying you're my sister?" Storm looks confused as she keeps talking to the person who's _supposed_ to be there.

The voice replies, "In a way of speaking, definitely yes. You resemble your infant self, which is good, 'cause if you didn't, well, I don't know what."

"How can you remember it?" Storm asked her "sister".

"I have photographic memory and plus a _lot _of other things. I remember everything I hear, smell, taste and feel,"Storm's "sister" explains without a problem. Cyclops and Wolverine continue to watch the conversation with interest, at one point Wolverine went and snatched some popcorn.

"Oh," Storm says at the fact that this girl remembers _everything_ good and bad.

"Does Omorose ring a bell?" The voice asks of Storm who remains sitting in pain.

Storm gasps the moment she heard 'Omorose' but she couldn't understand why. She nods her alabaster covered head because it did 'ring a bell'. (Magneto took the wig off.)

"That's the name of your sister who you lost track of, but I never lost track of you. . .well, once you hit _sixteen_ I never lost track of you since. Omorose Akilah (uh-KEE-luh) Munroe, your faternal twin born seven minutes after you. You got the brawn and a good amount of brains, but I'm as scrawny as a twig and have, not to be braggy, but, a _lot _of smarts. I have the white hair and blue eyes just like you, even though we're faternal. We inherit it from our mother," her supposed sister explains.

Storm, bombarded with all this information that makes _perfect _sense to her, stands up wincing herecru eyes as she gains balance. "Brown eyes?" Omorose questions hurtfully. "But, but, what happened to your blue eyes? It's inheritence! I remember you talking about changing your color, but I guess I was gone when it happened. . .how come I never realized it before? You are ashamed, aren't you?"

"No! I, I. . .would never be ashamed,"Storm states, who looks like she's gonna let the rain fall upon her smooth chestnut skin. She _never_ wanted to be ashamed of anything including what inherited, and she isn't.

"You were just afraid, if you just had shown that you were proud, they wouldn't have made fun of you!" Omoroseexclaims still yet bereaved. Storm didn't answer, she juststarted crying, ashamed that she got contacts and took them out. She crushed her contacts and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Wolverine and Cyclops stood there: Cyclops was happy that Storm found her sister, supposedly; and Wolverine was simply bored to death, he's not one to drama and tears (unless he's the one shedding them).

Storm ceased crying and sat back down on the black leather bed, continuing to endure the pain that keeps throbbing in her shoulder which she clutched.

Then _FINALLY, _Cyclops asked Omorose,"How did you come to not be visible?"

"FINALLY! I was waiting for someone to ask me that, jeez! I, too, am a mutant, duh. I have the ability to control all sorts of energy, heat, electric, and more. I can also do some sort of energy shield. But one day, I figured I could turn into invisible energy. . .and frankly, I got stuck, and still am," Omorose answered with a giggle.

* * *

Me: I figured that that was long enough already. I know it's super cheesy and OOC, but I'm working on it. Remember this is my semi-first fan fic. Please review! And I do accept flames, and please no cussing or indication of cussing in reviews, thank you. I am happy you actually finished this chappie! You weren't bored, or weren't pushed to the limit that you came to the end! Yeah! But, yea, please review! ALSO: I need a code name for Omorose for future. The only options I have are Endurance and Vitality, please tell me which one you prefer, or if you have a good idea, please tell me, (through reviews of course!) 


	5. Another Reunion

Me: Sorry, peoples for taking SO long, I wanted to do a couple chappies in my other story. You people are amazing if you can juggle two stories at once! Well, I'll make this short, so you can get to the chappie. BTW (by the way), I'd just like to give a shout-out to Princess of the High Lands, "HI! HOW ARE YA, BEIRII! MAKE SURE AND REVIEW (or else)! BYYEEEE!" (Yes, I know I'm crazy, I'm signing up for an asylum right now. . .you weren't supposed to know that. . .grr. . .)

**Chapter Five: Another Reunion**

"You're stuck?" Wolverine asks, a tad bit unbelieving, but still understandable, since she's not visible.

"Yes, you have a problem with that tough guy? I can drain the energy right out of you!" Omorose retorts.

"You can, but would you? If you're related to Storm, you have a taste for justice, which doesn't include harming whoever you please. Am I right?" Wolverine inquires of the hovering mass of energy.

". . .You've won this round hairy one," Omorose sadly admits. Wolverine growls at her remark, but he won, so it didn't matter. . .for now.

Storm lay down again upon the bed, continuing to clutch her elbow and occasionally scratch her neck, for the pain in both areas was immense, but she gallantly endured.

"We're almost there," Cyclops announcs as they near the mansion. He glanced back to see how Storm was holding up, who was beginning to wince a little more often. He also looked at Wolverine who was glaring at air, Omorose, who was supposedly glaring back. At this sight, Cyclops rolled his unseen eyes and goes back to keeping watch.

* * *

As the land the plane under the basketball court, Professor X commands, 'Bring Storm to the clinic, and bring her sister to me, I'm in my classroom.' 

"And why _wouldn't_ we take Storm to the clinic?" Wolverine wonders aloud. "And why _would_ the professor want something with this mischievous girl."

"One, I'm not a girl, I'm Ororo's age! I'm a woman! Two, you're right, I'm mischievous," Omorose claims, she was getting pushed too far. At that, she apparently went through Wolverine, for he had a creeped out, disturbed and disgusted look on his face. Once he gains himself back, he picks up Storm and throws her over his bulky shoulder. He's so caring.

"Oof! Uh, thanks Logan," Storm sarcastically remarks painfully. "You'll live," was how sympathetic Wolverine proved to be.

They walked through the mansion to the clinic. Logan plopped Ororo down on one of the beds. "You'revery gentle, Logan," Scott smirks. "You gonna be okay, Ororo?"

"Just fine," Ororo semi-lies while she squints from the wounds.He hesitates before he walks away to the classroom. A few seconds go by when Ororo states, "Rose (RO-suh), you have to go to the classroom and converse with Professor X, he'll help you."

Omorose sniffs, "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Now, scurry along, the professor's waiting for you," Ororo orders. Soon, she felt no more energy surrounding her, and at this, she sighs. Soon after, though, she is no longer alone and accompanied by Rogue, who gasps then rushes up to her.

* * *

"Uh-huh, now Omorose, you have to try and reverse the effect," Professor X suggests. 

"What do you think I've been doing for the past, what, ten years? I've tried! The only thing that comes of it is a force shield! I'm telling you, I don't know how to turn back!" Omorose frustratingly exclaims.

"Well, if you don't know, than none of us know. All I can think of is try to have the same feelings, same emotions, same everything as the day you turned into energy. If that doesn't work, than think of the opposites," Charles tries to help.

You hear a sigh from the direction Omorose had been speaking. All of a sudden, the room had gotten excessively hot, and the lights were flickering, and everyone had started feeling ill, losing their energy. "IT'S NOT WORKING!" She irely screams. When she notices that they are terribly weak, she lets off the anger and returns everything back to normal.

"Sorry, I, it was, I didn't mean. . .sorry," Omorose shamefully apologizes.

"Apparently, that didn't work. I'm leaving before I puke or something," Logan claims as he exits the classroom.

Charles begins to speak, "It's okay, that's why you're here, to learn how to use your abilities. Now, what feelings did you have when you turned into this mass of energy?"

"I was confused, rageful, bereaved," she answered.

Scott spoke up from the corner, "And all of which seemed like what you were feeling just a minute ago?" Omorose confirms, "Yes."

Nobody had to tell Omorose what she had to feel since those negative feelings didn't work, everyone in that room knew she had to feel understanding, happy, ecstatic.

"I can't be happy with everything that's happening, sure understanding, but not. . ." Omorose starts to lament but is cut off when the doors are flung open and Rogue comes barging through.

"Ororo is gonna be just fine!" Rogue exclaims joyfully with a backpack around her shoulder.

"Marie!" Omorose shouts excitedly to Rogue, who freaks out looking for who was talking to her.

Then, Omorose gradually turned from energy to a solid human being. But before she became completely visible, Omorose questions embarrassed, "Does anyone have something I could wear, y'know, anything?" At that everyone looks away from that direction.

"I'll go get you a shirt," Scott states as he dashes off.

Rogue offers, "Well, are you a skirt person, 'cause I have a couple skirts, one size fits all, they're stretch."

"Sure, anything!" Omorose accepts. At that, Rogue digs through her backpack looking for any article of clothing, "Here!" She holds up a longwhite skirt of which Omorose snatched with a "Thank you!" and slipped it on. Omorose pulled it up as a strapless mini-dress while she waits for the shirt, because she was completely. . ._there_.

Scott cautiously opens the door. "It's okay, Scott. Come in," Rogue assures. He walks in and hands the shirt to the humiliated Omorose. She puts the shirt on, then pulls down the 'dress' as a skirt, like it's supposed to be used. The baby blue button up collared shirt corresponded with her aquamarine eyes, and the chalky skirt matched completely well with Omorose's knee-long ivory hair (being energy, she never had the chance to cut it).

"Could, uh, someone cut off this ton-pound thing on my head called hair?" Omorose wondered. Scott looked around then sighed, "How short do you want it?"

"Shorter than this, that's all. Cut it however you want, my hair could be buzzed for all I care, just get this nuisance off of me!" Omorose shouts. But, before Scott zaps off the hair, Ororo walks in. She was still in pain, but she was well enough after getting a pain reliever to waltz around the mansion, (maybe do a backflip or two).

"Omorose, you, you look great! That shirt looks familiar," Ororo trails off.

"Omorose? I knew an Omoro. . .no way. Omorose Munroe, she, you, was or is ten years older than me," Rogue confusingly whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How do _you_ know her, Rogue?" Charles asks.

Rogue answers, "She was in the same orphanage as I was."

"I'd hate to be rude or anything, but this monster is killing my neck," Omorose pointed to her hair. Scott zapped her hair, but didn't think where the lasers would go after it cut through her hair. But, Omorose had that covered, it's called a force shield. He cut her hair at about chin-length, not very long. Then, his beams hit the shield. "Got it covered," she states.

"Uh, thanks. Sorry," Scott apologizes.

"Well, no rush or anything, but, we have to go and stop Magneto! They're releasing the 'Chaleenstrome' tomorrow," Ororo urges.

* * *

Me: I know, I know, you don't have to tell me: it's _LAME_! But, if you really want you I won't stop you from reviewing (actually I'd appreciate and prefer that you'd review). **Reminder:** Please no cussing or indication of cussing. And if you submit a flame, please explain your reason for thinking so (but, I think it's pretty obvious. . .THIS WHOLE STORY IS TERRIBLE! Yet, I continue. . .I told you I'm crazy). But, yea. 

P.S. "HI AGAIN, BEIRII!"


	6. Chaleenstrome

Me: Hiya, how is everyone doing? Good I hope. I'm fine (and crazy) as usual. I'm going to attempt to finish this fic. . .GASP! I can't believe it myself, but, it's the right thing to do, no matter how stupid it is. . .BTW, hi again Beirii! (Hope this doesn't bother you, readers and Beirii.) Also, if you ever ask "What happened to the kids?" I _just_ remembered, so let's just say that they were dropped off at their homes on the way to the mansion. 'Kay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. . .sadly.**

**Claimer: I _do_ own Omorose and this bizarre and twisted storyline **(I don't know why I'm bragging that I own this story, though. . .sigh)

**Chapter Six: Chaleenstrome**

"It wouldn't be wise for you to go, you are still recovering," Professor Xavier states.

"I still may be regaining my energy, but I still have it! And besides, we'll have 'Rose with us, right?" Ororo asked as she looks towards her mirror who nods her whitewashed head.

Charles sighs then replies, "I'm not keeping you from going, I'm just warning you. Now, you should all get a good night's sleep, if you want to. Otherwise, you might want to grab a blanket and pillow and sleep on the jet." All three nod, Marie standing there, a little saddened that her 'childhood friend' would soon be gone again.

Being determined and persistent, Ororo immediately went to her room and began to pack. Following suit, Scott heads to his room and begins to pack. Omorose just stands there, not needing of packing or unpacking, but she did go and start the jet. . .using her abilities.

Ororo screams through the mansion, "Logan! We're leaving, come on!"

"Oh, but I just got settled in! Whatever," he growls.

Ororo and Scott throw their lightweight bags onto the aircraft and motion to Omorose to begin to lift off. Scott walks up and hands a piece of paper to Omorose, "These are the coordinates, uh, is it okay if I call you 'Rose?" Omorose nods as she sets the ship for autopilot to the coordinates she had just typed in.

* * *

They arrive once more at the crumbly old building, which is even more unstable since the incident with the roof falling on the top three floors. (A/N: This has nothing to do with my story, but I'm just cracking up cuz my bro is belting out some song in the shower!) They creep up towards the door which hangs on broken rusted hinges. All of a sudden,Wolverine stops and sighs, "I really hope this time it's deliberate?" 

Cyclops and Storm look around confused to her their answer from a missing Omorose, "Yes. I don't want to be seen, that place just gives me the creeps. But, with me 'invisible' and their inability to see me, I'm comfortable. . .so, let's go!" Wolverine shudders for he hates it when she does that.

Wolverine takes the lead as he creeps through the door, everything is dead silent, even for him. "I don't like this at all," he states.

"Who does?" Omorose asks jokingly, who got a quick glare from Wolverine.

He continued, "Let's skip the first floor, how about the third?" Storm shrugs her shoulders as in an "I don't care" and Cyclops nods in agreement, but still keeps his disliking of him. "What about you, who I wish would disappear forever?" Wolverine inquires.

"I am new at this, I didn't think my opinion mattered, but, I don't care," she answers from what sounds like up above them. . .near the third floor, probably. She could see their looks of confusion then answered the question bubbling in their evolved minds, "I use my energy shield to propel me up, I can _sorta_ use just energy to do so, but, that doesn't last long. So what're we waiting for?" Wolverine shoots out his. . .uh, 'knives' and slams them into the building and begins to scale it up to the third floor and flings himself through a window. After a couple seconds of gunshots, then none, he sticks his head out the window and motions them to come in. Storm's eyes start to glow over an ivory color and lets the winds lift up Cyclops first, who, might I add, enjoyed the ride. Once he was in through the window, Storm lifted herself up into the building.

"You in 'Rose?" Storm asked of her twin. In reply, Omorose becomes visible right in front of Storm, which made her jump a little.

"That'd be a yes," Omorose answered, who remained in visible form. They continue to walk down the halls, going ever closer to the heart of the building, now and then running into some hired thugs, who get knocked out for the time being.

When they reach the precise center of the building, the stand shocked. For there was, starting at the second floor, all the way to the highest possible floor, a large cylinder shaped generator. At the top, Magneto and Mystique where grinning victoriously, not that they had won yet, or anything. There was an enormous window that they were facing, which showed water filled to the top. Magneto gestures to one of his thugs, who pushed a button which turned on this generator. Laggardly, you can see the water evaporate into air, the now Chaleenstrome-infected air.

"Prepare yourselves, I will now send this into the atmosphere," Magneto commanded. Right when he said so, all the non-mutants take some sort of pill. A countdown is on a screen as to when it will launch, starting with ten. Storm looks at her two companions and says, "Ready to go?" Wolverine and Cyclops both nod, and all three begin to wreak choas in that room. Magneto slips away in the shadows, while Mystique flings herself over a railing onto one of the lower floors, that no one was on. Using her acrobatic skills, she gets up to the floor Wolverine is on, with seven seconds left.

Storm, zapping people with her lightning, ceases and queries, "Where's 'Rose?" She looks down to see her sister slyly walking up to the generator. Alas, behind her three men creep up on her. Storm blows a gust of wind and smacks one into a pole, knocking him unconscious, but the other two remain stable. But, before Storm can do anymore, there is a lead pipe around her throat with a thug holding it tightly there. She couldn't do anything at the moment to help herself or Omorose. Right before she would've gone blank (he was holding it as tight as possible), two crimson beams shoot up and hit the man holding Storm there. She lands on the floor gasping for air, then points to Omorose, who now has about five people stalking her, but this time, she's aware.

Cyclops zaps another guy, and then soon after, Mystique is thrown onto another guy. Three more to go with two seconds left. Omorose then starts to, what looks like evaporate. Some sort of force comes from the area of where she disappeared and knocks out two guys. . .one second left. She rapidly drains enough energy from one guy then goes into the generator which wascontinually receiving blows from the three remaining mutants. Storm, with what force she had, was electricuting it, which had no effect. Cyclops, zapping it, but the lasers were only ricocheting off. And Wolverine, attempting to somehow slice it, but the 'knives' barely even dig into the machine.

Right when it should've launched, the power goes out. Mystique stands up and glares at her rivals, then shapeshifts. Storm and Cyclops look down to Wolverine who remains on the lower floor, who then gets unexpectedly lifted up onto the third floor (wind. . .it's pretty cool).

"Come on, let's go," Wolverine suggested.

"We can't! Omorose is still in there!" Storm retorted.

"So? She'll find her way. . .eventually," he shot back.

"She's _my_ sister, and her being a mutant, in some ways of speaking, she's your sister, too!" Storm defended.

"It's called 'sibling rivalry' Storm," Wolverine points out with a smirk. "Frankly, I don't like her, thus, I don't want her to go."

"We just _can't_ leave without her, Wolverine!" Storm shouts in the inky darkness.

Someone walks up, "Leave without who?" It sounded like Omorose, it looked like her, too.

"'Rose! We couldn't leave without you. Let's go. . .wait. You completely destroyed that generator, right?" Storm inquired.

"Why wouldn't I? Like you said, let's go. . ." Omorose was about to dash off when Storm said, "Just a second,I just remembered, when that guy was choking me, I dropped the keys to the jet, be right back."

Omorose was about to point out that she could rev it up, but, I'm pretty sure she also thought that the Professor would be happier with the keys. . .Storm has a habit of carrying the keys. About five seconds later, she came back.

"That was quick, do you have the keys?" Cyclops asks. Storm nods, "Yes, I have them. Now, let's go, before something happens." All four walk off cautiously until Omorose finally turns the lights on in the hallway that they were walking in.

Back on the third floor near the generator: Footsteps are once more heard, then a voice, "Okay, I. . .uh, hello? Tsk, hmm, this could be a problem."

* * *

Me: Hiya! Plz tell me what you think. Please no cussing or indication of cussing, and I do accept flames, thank you.


	7. Imposter

Me: 'Sup, peoples? I still continue, crazy isn't it? But, I do so for those who are too kind that they torture themselves, just so that writers who are terrible (including me) have _some_ confidence. Can't you just see self-esteem bubbling forth. . .like a volcano! Actually, that'd be more eruption than bubbling. . .hmm. . .(Sarcasm, in case you didn't get the hint.) Well, this chappie _should_ be interesting, the title is called 'Imposter'. . .hmm, I wonder who that'd include. . .(wink wink) Also, I would just like to say that I am totally surprised that I got to the seventh chappie. Also, just a reminder, Omorose is pronounced OH-muh-ROH-suh.

P.S. Also, I'm so sorry that I had the "my bro singing in the shower" thing, I wrote it just for kicks and totally forgot to take it out, an' then I submitted it. . .(yes, I did sign up for the asylum.)

**Chapter Seven: Imposter**

Cyclops, Omorose, Storm and Wolverine are in the jet, feeling quite good, for they stopped the plan, before lunchtime, too! Storm walks over to Omorose and stares intently at her, like she's, I don't know, but after a couple seconds walks away with a confused face plastered on. This scene was going under the category: 'Strange' for Cyclops, Wolverine, and Omorose.

When Storm exits into another section of the jet, Omorose speaks up, "That was weird, huh?" Both nod. Then, only withinWolverine's hearing, Omorose whispers, "Impossible," while looking worried, all of which Wolverine had no idea as to what she meant.

'Cyclops, Wolverine, Mystique is aboard the ship, I can't tell which one she is, but she's on board,' Professor Xavier, apparently warned. 'And good job, no Chaleenstrome, but you're gonna have to deal with Mystique.'

Wolverine and Cyclops both turn towards Omorose, and Wolverine suggests, "Storm seemed a little, unsure about The Nuisance, as if something were different about her. And she acted as if Storm figured something out, 'cause she said 'Impossible' under her troublesome breath."

"As much as you hate 'Rose, it could also be Storm, never automatically conclude, but let's just. . ." Cyclops defended but was then cut off.

"interrogate? Good idea," Wolverine assumes. He walks towards Omorose with Cyclops sighing then following.

"What business do you have here?" Wolverine growls which then scares Omorose, having her fall out of her seat. "Uh, Wolv-" Cyclops was trying to contain his co-worker, but it was useless, Wolverine then had Omorose by the collar.

She manages to speak, "I came here to disable or destroy the Chaleenstrome project, just like the rest of you."

Wolverine then holds her up off the ground and roars, "There's only one thing that I hate more than 'Omorose' and that's Mystique! So, if you ain't her, prove it!" He throws Omorose to the ground, who rolled into a wall. She stands up determined and begins to disappear. "I'm still not convinced!" He shouts, (Wolverine that is). She becomes visible, but above them. Wolverine just shakes his head belligerently. She comes down standing on the ground, wondering what will prove to him that she's Omorose.

Her answer was abrupt when Wolverine quickly said "Think fast!" While he says that, he shoots out his 'knives' and swings at her. The reaction: a light blue, barely visible, wall prevents the attack. He retracts the 'knives' and grunts, "Okay, fine, it's you." Cyclops just buries his head in his hand and mumbles, "He didn't even apologize."

Cyclops and Wolverine walk towards the door of which 'Storm' exited the room. Omorose walks up, wanting to follow, but Cyclops declines, "You stay here and steer the jet." Omorose slouches in a chair, and sighs. The two mutants open the door then dash through, the doors closing behind, leaving 'Rose all alone. She then sprouts a grin on her face, and begins to disappear. "Steer the jet? It's on autopilot," Omorose thinks aloud. "I'm the only one to know if it's _really_ Mystique. Her energy should be the same." The doors open then shut once more, leaving the cockpit unoccupied.

* * *

Back at the crumbly old building, Magneto (once again) has Storm. "You ruined my plan, not that I didn't expect you, I just thought that those goons would have had enough energy to take on four annoying mutants. Even Mystique failed. I don't know what to do with you, I'm just so angry," Magneto says to Storm who is tied tightly to a chair with duck tape over her mouth. "Do you know how rare that Chaleenstrome was? Very! It took fifteen years to find it! Fortunately, I was the highest bidder, quite aware of it's capabilites. Storm, you just don't know how frustrating it is." 

He walks out of the cell made of concrete, with water dripping, dripping, dripping, continually (and deliberately) annoying Storm. On the back of her neck is that square device that drains her powers. She brings her head forward and counts in her head to three. On three, she slams the back of her neck onto the back of the chair. The device is bruised along with her neck. Along with the devicebeing broken,her neckcontinues to throb with pain.

When the pain lessens, her eyes begin to glow over a pearl white, with that, she grins under the tape.

* * *

Once againat the jet, Wolverine and Cyclops are cautiously tip-toeing through the other rooms. Wolverine stays in the lead when he halts abruptly, for he felt something. He then shouts, forgetting the quiet plan, "NUISANCE!" 

Beginning tohave the nick names called by Wolverine grow on her, Omorose replies, "Huh?" She immediately regrets doing so, and speeds off ahead of them. "Storm's unsuccessful clone experiment called a 'sister' can't keep out of trouble, can it?" Wolverine queried quite ragefully.

Cyclops suggests, "Let's just keep going, and, might I add, let us do so _quietly_, okay?" Wolverine grunts in reply, and continues to walk silently.

Omorose, up quite a ways, continues to speedily go through the rooms, waiting until she feels something, and to her surprise, she did feel something, but not from a human. She stopped,backed up and examineda cat. 'Rose continues to stare at the feline, unsure if it really is this Mystique person. She continues to intently stare at the kitty until she gasps, for the cat's eyes had glown yellow, (it was originally green) which gave her not the best memory. . .

"YOU! It's _you!_ I. . .you. . .the people. . .I absolutely _hate_ you!" Omorose exclaimed to the cat, who was beginning to become frightened. "Why don't you just shapeshift, you creep! While you're at it, why don't you hop in a helicopter with your hairy friend with fangs, and send out another pathogen wave, trying to get _me!_ I've heard seventh time's the charm!" She continued.

Cyclops and Wolverine heard the screams. . .well, mainly scolds, and ran over to find a voice shouting at the cat. At the sight of these two,the cat began to shapeshift. When she was done morphing, Mystique stood there. Omorose slowly became visible, and she then slapped Mystique, then turned invisible again. She became solid just to hit Mystique.

"You know her?" Cyclops inquired of Omorose.

"How could I not? She sickened six cities just trying to kill me! She sent out a wave of disease from some box, and I was always right there! And if you were right there, you'd die!" She answered with ire.

Wolverine questions, "Might I ask, why did she want to kill you? I can understand some reasons, but what was Mystique's?"

"I like you, too.Well, it's because, that's what happens when you refuse to join. . .well, I did attack her. . ." Omorose continued when she saw that Wolverine and Cyclops were surprised and confused,"She adopted my only friend, and I've heard what the Brotherhood does, so, I just punched her and tried to run, got into this whole, insignificant fight."

Mystiqueclears her throat, "Ahem, sorry to interupt, but I'm here for a reason."

"Oh, right," Wolverine remembers, he then shoots out his 'knives'and starts fighting with Mystique, along with the other two.

* * *

Magneto sits at his desk, waiting, simply waiting, a clock ticking. He looks around as if he was expecting something. He smiles when he sees Storm summon wind to knock down the metallic door, which Magneto returns to its place when she is definitely in the room. 

"You escaped sooner than I thought, bravo. Are you sure you're not interested in a position for the Brotherhood?" Magneto offered.

"You know the answer, Magneto!" Storm exclaims while coming up. She starts a thundercloud near the ceiling and orders, "Tell me why you changed your plan and had it sooneror else!" As she warns, lightning strikes all around her.

Magneto claps his hands and replies, "You know what? I'm in a good mood, so just for threatening me, I'll tell you." Storm keeps her furious look and ivory eyes that match her hair. "Well, you see Storm, when it was in the water, it dissolved, disappeared, you could say. It no longer existed after a short period of time. But, in the air, the Chaleenstrome could last from as short as amonth, to as long as a year! So, we passed on the experiment with water, and skipped right to the evaporation theory. You don't know how disappointed I am that it didn't work," he answered with a grin.

"You don't look disappointed," Storm states still yet enraged.

Magneto declined, "Looks can be deceiving, now, if you don't mind, I must be going. You can leave if you want, I have no use of you."

"Then why'd you take me?" Storm asks once again with fury still bubbling inside.

Magneto stopped, turned around, then answered, "Ah, yes, that's right. You were a little slow on exiting the building, so we had someone replace you."

"Why?" She again asks another question, calming down a bit.

"Two wordsthat equal one, Storm: Your plus Sister equals Omorose. She seemed quite good, but not that attainable. She declined once, but that doesn't mean we can change minds. . .if you want to go help, I think they're at Central Park, New York City, New York," Magneto suggests through a lying grin.

Storm has a disbelieving look and states, "Knowing you, that's most likely false. I'll find out the new and updated way, and that's a communicator. . .where'd it go? Okay, here it is!" Magneto nods and exits, closing the door behind him. She attempts to open it, but it's too heavy. So, she has the winds once more assist her, knocking down the door, and flying out the nearest window, which was down the hall.

* * *

At the X-Jet, Mystique knocked down Cyclops and is pretty much through with Wolverine. "I was tired earlier today, but, now I'm energetic. . .and upset!" Mystique commented. 

As Cyclops regains some consciousness, thanks to Omorose, a voice is heard through the communicator, "Cyclops are you there? It's Storm."

"Yea, we're fighting Mystique.. ." Cyclops replies.

"Don't let her get near Omorose, she's gonna try and take her. . .make sure she doesn't have any square device."

"Uh. . .well. . ."

"You see one, don't you?"

"Kinda, sorta, yea. What's it do?"

"Drains your powers, so either blast it, or just try and steer clear from it."

"Why would Magneto want 'Rose, 'Ro?"

"We had our share of struggles and denying the Brotherhood. And, she is a living energy source, I'd have to say that'd be quite helpful with fighting situations."

"Oh, good point. We're in the jet in case. . ."

"Tracking device, already got ya!" As Storm says this, something lands on the jet. The hatch in the ceiling begins to open, and Storm drops in. She tightens it back up, then walks over to where Mystique and everyone else are.

Mystique thinks in her mind (where else?), 'This is useless with that little health pack running around here!' At that, she takes a square device that was in her belt that she happened to be wearing that day. She attempted a couple times to stick it on Omorose, who, realizing what was being attempted, turned into energy.

Mystique, while fighting, gets enraged that she can't fulfill her command. Then, as she was combating Wolverine, she fell to the ground, very weak. 'Rose becomes herself again right over Mystique with her handon Mystique's shoulder.

Without warning, Mystique jumps up and is about to pull a spinning kick on Cyclops when Storm prevents that. Lightning struck Mystique, who fell to the ground, just beat to the limit. Storm takes her out through the hatch and puts her down in an alley in New York City.

* * *

Me: I know it's super cheesy, you don't have to tell me. . .well, actually, please tell me, I just want to ensure that the opinion on this fic isn't just me. The thing with Magneto telling Storm why he changed his plan, I kinda had to explain. . .cuz, this is embarrassing, I ahem, didn't follow my storyline, but now it does! Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review! Plz means please, just in case ya didn't know. I stopped it there because, well, it was long enough already. The next chappie should be the last. . .I hope, for all our sakes anyways. Well, like I said: Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review! I do accept flames, which I kinda have to, cuz that's all I expect. Please no cussing or indication of cussing in reviews. . .thank you! 


	8. Surprise

Me: Yo. This chappie may be a little boring due to the fact that it's the last one and that they're arriving home, and there's a surprise (thus the title) so it's probably not important, so you don't have to read it if you dont' want to. And it's probably gonna be short, too. Thank goodness! Our torture may soon be over! Rejoice!. . .I said REJOICE! Thank you. Ahem. Oh, the 'ahem' wasn't for you, a fly flew in my mouth when I was screaming 'REJOICE!' so I was trying to cough it out, I did. TMI, I know, sorry. Before I tell you anything more irrelevant (and disturbing), let's get on with the story. . .

Before that I have to do this: **Disclaimer: I do _not_ own X-Men (cry lightly). . .or Storm (weep heavily).**

and this: **Claimer: I _do_ own this storyline _and _Omorose so if your gonna use her, ask first please, and use a disclaimer. **(not that anyone'd want to use her.)

**Chapter Eight: Surprise**

They safely land the jet, once more, and enter the institute once more. 'Congratulations everyone, including you Omorose,' Professor Xavier apparently congratulated everybody. 'I would like to meet up with everyone in Ororo's room. . .you'll find out soon.' All four look at each other, a surprise? For what, since when did they have surprises? The only way they could find out was to go to Ororo's room. When they look at her to see if she knew anything she smiled, cleared her throat, then shrugged her shoulders. She apparently knew something. Before they could pry her of it, she had the winds take her off to her room at 50mph.

"I wonder if 'Ro knows. . ." Logan trailed off sarcastically. At that, he began to run off following the direction she was.

"Do you know where her room is, Logan?" Scott wonders of his associate.

"No, but that's where scent kicks in," Logan replied. And he continued to follow the trail of Ororo.

Scott looks to Ororo's sister and queries, "Shall we, 'Rose?"

"Yes, let's," Omorose replies formally, then they break into a run off to where Ororo's room was, her following Scott.

They catch up to Logan at the door, who's trying to open it, without success. Scott walks up, and asks him, "Have you tried knocking?"

"Are you kidding me?" Logan replies with a question.

"No," Scott answers, who then knocks on the door. A voice on the other side inquires, "What's the password?. . .and no cheating, 'Rose, come in." Accepting the invitation, Omorose turns to energy and goes through the door. You're convinced that she's on the other side when you hear an, "AIEEEEEEEEEE! Omigosh!" and continual squeals.

Looking confused, Logan asks Scott, "How can the 'Nuisance' cheat?"

"'Rose has hung around Ororo for almost her whole life," Scott brought out.

Logan looks to Scott and questions, "Oh, makes sense, that Cheater. Do you know this 'password'? You've known her longer."

Scott answered shakily, "Sure I've known her longer, but she's not that easy to get to. . ."

"'She' has a name!" The same voice on the other side of the painted white oakdoor slightly angered shouts.

"Sorry, 'Ro!" Scott shouts back. He thinks intently as to her past, then starts stating a variety of words and phrases, "Kenya-Tanzania; Lock Pick (look to the P.S. at the bottom of the page); Sub-Sonic; Mohawk (look to the P.S. at the bottom of the page);Goddess. . ." And the list goes on.

When Scott has Guesser's Block, Logan jokingly guesses, "What about Success?" At that, the door opens, both mutant men stunned. They open the door further to find, streamers and balloons and cake and lights. . .did I mention the cake? Logan was shocked, but not quite as happy as Scott. Logan liked being liked, but not to this extent, it was unwanted attention.

Scott on the other hand, was excited just to see how hard everyone had worked to turn Ororo's room, into a party pad. He was touched that they put aside their time to celebrate. . .something, he wasn't quite sure what. When he looked to one corner, that was more pink than the rest, there was presents, he figures that those are for Omorose.

Both mutants look around, there was something missing. . .something. . .oh! It was people! There wasn't anybody there but them. And it was silent, dead silent. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .still nothing. It's been about a minute of nobody, quietness, nothing. Unexpectedly, "_SURPRISE!_" Everyone appeared right in front of them at the same time, causing both to stumble backwards a bit, running into Ororo who wondered, "Where are you going?" Which caused them to be startled once more. Logan wasn't happy that he was surprised, but Scott was having trouble wiping a grin off his face.

"What's all this for?" Scott asks mirthfuly.

"Well, apparently there's a party for Omorose," Marie points to the corner with presents.

"Why didn't anybody else get presents when they came?" Logan wonders.

Kurt pipes up, "Because,dis is more a reunion party, not qvite a velcome party."

Ororo next spoke, "But, since this was a highlight of the year mission,and, well, everyone just felt like celebrating."

Logan questions, "And you had to know 'cuz it's your room?" Ororo nodded her glowing white head. When questions ceased from being asked, the broke out the knife and cut the cake. They would hang out and talk, then a little later, Bobby came along with Kitty and Jubilee (I forget her real name) and they pop in some music. The night was a fun one, for all, Logan somewhat was also entertained. (And they lived happily ever after, nah, just kidding.) The next morning teachers and students continued with their daily routine: School. And for others: Practice.

* * *

Me: Sup, last chappie, and it's terrible, I know. Ugly ending, but I had to end it before, I don't know what, but it just had to end. Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz _plz_ review! I beg of you! I'm prepared to accept flames, but no cussing or indication of cussing, in reviews. I'm so excited this is over, now I can start another fan fic! But, I only have few reviews, so _plz_ REVIEW! Thank you for reading this fan fic. 

P.S. I don't have time to explain, but if you have time, you can go to Marvel Directory, for answers to all your favorite Marvel characters. . .this isn't supposed to be an ad.


End file.
